


DETERMINATION

by Blue_Red_and_Yellow



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Short One Shot, Undertale Saves and Resets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Red_and_Yellow/pseuds/Blue_Red_and_Yellow
Summary: Flowey remembers the Resets because he has DETERMINATION...But so does every human SOUL,...so does that mean...[a fun one shot]
Relationships: None
Kudos: 22





	DETERMINATION

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I'll make this a series, but if you want to, by all means write away :D

The best way to describe a RESET is say it is turning back time.

The first, as far as we know, was Flowey. He was the first to have such power and he used it however he saw fit. He was what you could consider the “owner” of the timeline.

The most DETERMINED. He remembers because he has DETERMINATION. Sans remembers because --

[Information Redacted]

.

.

[Please reload]

.

.

.

.

.

[Reload Complete]

Frisk, when they fell, was the next to pick up the mantle. Because they were more DETERMINED then Flowey becoming the new “owner” of the timeline.

With the little information available on DETERMINATION, it is clear what it is. DETERMINATION is the will to live, to change fate, to achieve one’s goals no matter the cost.

To be DETERMINED is to keep moving forward.

The rules for a RESET are simple, that who is most DETERMINED gets the power and all those who have _some_ DETERMINATION get to remember. But all humans have DETERMINATION, that is how their SOULs surpass death, so does that mean . . .

.

.

.

.

.

Finally, after _thousands_ of RESETs, monsters were on the surface an-

There was nothing but fire on the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a what if 'story'.  
What if all the humans could remember the resets?


End file.
